Metal ion plating in energy storage devices can degrade the device's performance and life. As a first order phenomenon, metal ion plating reduces the number of active ions available for charge transport, reducing the capacity of the energy storage device. The plated metal can also cover up some of the reaction sites on the anode, thus increasing resistance and consequently increasing the operational temperature inside the energy storage device. Additionally, deposited metal can lead to dendrite formation inside the energy storage device which can eventually puncture the separator layer and create an internal short between the anode and the cathode. This catastrophic failure mode has the potential to result in fires and explosions with severe safety consequences.